The present disclosure relates to materials that react with sulfur and sulfur-containing compounds, and more specifically to filtration of and corrosion protection against sulfur and sulfur-containing compounds.
Sulfur and sulfur containing compounds are often unwanted impurities in a variety of contexts. For example, sulfur is typically the most abundant element after carbon and hydrogen in crude oil. Sulfur in crude oil may be in the form of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and/or thiols (also referred to as mercaptans), these materials, particularly H2S, may cause corrosion of metal pipeline components, storage tanks, and processing equipment. Additionally, any sulfur which remains in end-use fuels and lubricants may cause corrosion of, or other damage to, end-user equipment (e.g., engines, boilers, bearings, etc.). Combusted fuels or materials which include sulfur ultimately contribute to pollution as sulfur oxides (SOX). Sulfur oxides cause harmful environmental effects and are particularly significant as contributors to air pollution. The various sulfur compounds emitted into the environment may corrode unprotected materials and be harmful to human health.
A need exists for devices and methods for removing sulfur and sulfur-containing compounds from an environment or otherwise protect materials against corrosion caused by sulfur and sulfur-containing compounds.